


Fire Lords Can Take Field Trips Too

by SaraJaye



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Banter, F/M, Field Trip, Friendship, Gen, Post-ATLA, Pre-Korra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been years and she still hasn't forgotten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire Lords Can Take Field Trips Too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spiralicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/gifts).



He's owed her a field trip since summer four years ago. He's surprised every letter she's sent hasn't been badgering him to pay up, probably because she's more considerate than she lets on sometimes. Becoming Fire Lord and solving everyone's problems was going to be hard, but some nights Zuko rarely sleeps.

He and Mai reconciled again and had their first child, a daughter, soon afterwards. Izumi is shockingly well-behaved most of the time, even though a toddler can't tell night from day or understand the concept of _Daddy needs to sleep._ Mai jokingly calls her "Honora" sometimes to poke fun at him.

When things finally begin to settle down a bit, Toph pays him a surprise visit. She's grown taller, her face looks more mature but her spirit's still twelve. The servants and the other nobles are shocked, but Mai just laughs and thanks her for brightening up such a boring day.

"Cute kid," Toph says with a grin when Zuko introduces her to Izumi. The little girl takes to Toph instantly and Zuko's glad she's still too little to understand the concept of rule-breaking.

Hopefully.

"So what brings you here?" Mai asks when they sit down for a cup of tea. Like Toph needs a reason, Zuko thinks with a tiny smile. She was just in the neighborhood, just happened to pass by, missed "Sparky". She pretends to flirt with Zuko and Mai plays along and Zuko wishes for once she'd be a jealous psycho about this sort of thing.

Not that it matters. After all they've been through he knows nothing can come between them.

"Also, Sparky here owes me a field trip." _Oh._ He'd forgotten about that, the day they all went to look for Aang and Toph insisted they go together. _Everyone else got a life-changing field trip with Zuko!_

"Really." Mai chuckles. "Well, Zuko, are you going to pay up, or is she gonna come back here in another four years?" He wants to say no, they're adults now and he has a country to run and a child to take care of. He _should_ say no.

On the other hand, there's something to be said for humoring your friends.

"We'll only be gone for about a day," he says, kissing Mai briefly.

They leave the next morning, the Fire Nation and Izumi in Mai's capable hands.

"So where are we _going_ " he asks as she drags him through the city streets. Toph grins.

"Wherever we please, Sparky. This isn't just a field trip, it's gonna be an adventure!"

Against his better judgment, he's excited.


End file.
